Un pari pour le séduire
by Nariele
Summary: Un pari pour le séduire. Proposition alléchante que Bella s'empresse d'accepter. Quoi de plus agréable que de détruire son pire ennemi à petit feu. LEMON EXPLICITE BellaXEdward


_* _visage rouge d'hésitation*

**B**onjour à tous!

**J**e suis tellement intimidée que je ne sais où par où commencer…

* dix minutes plus tard… vingt…trente… quarante*

**J**e me lance:

**J**e vous présente dans cette histoire à caractère érotique les conséquences d'un pari…

**T**irée d'une histoire vécue

**J**'attends vos avis avec impatience!

* craque ses doigts pour commencer à écrire*

* * *

**P**artie un

**I**l me fait chier ce snob mais quel cul!

**POV **Isabella

Ouh je ne l'aime vraiment pas mais quel beau cul il a quand même. Non c'est vrai quoi, il est prétentieux, arrogant, chiant…mais c'est un putain de beau mec. Pourquoi je ne l'aime pas? Facile, depuis mon arrivée dans ce lycée, il me fait vivre la vie dure; à croire que c'était marqué sur mon front quand il m'a vu me battre avec ce gros pervers qui m'a peloté la poitrine dans le bus.

Il n'arrête pas de me sourire bêtement, me fait des allusions obscènes à longueur de journée et n'arrête pas de me narguer pour que je me mette en colère… Pourquoi il n'arrête pas de me chercher et voir ailleurs si j'y suis? Zut quoi… et depuis que cet indien de mes deux m'a mise au défi de le séduire, je suis encore plus dégoûtée de le voir… comment pourrais-je le draguer sans éclaté de rire quand je vois sa tête de…heu…mannequin. Bon j'avoue, sa présence me fait chier mais bordel, il n'est pas moche à regarder… Pfff, je sais vraiment pas quoi faire, j'ai pas envie de passer pour une sale mythomane aux yeux des autres. Bon, Bella, t'a pas le choix, tu dois mener à bien ton pari. Sinon c'est pour ta pomme les devoirs de trois mois du Jacob qui s'autoproclame indien sacrée…

**POV **Normal

Jacob s'approcha d'Isabella en souriant, il lui fit une tape sur l'épaule, la poussant à l'en faire presque tombée

- Alors cap ou pas cap?

- C'est quoi la conséquence si je dis non?

- Tu dois faire tous mes devoirs de sciences pendant trois mois…

- Ouh cap alors! C'est quoi le défi? Demanda-t-elle contente de ne pas faire les cours d'une matière qu'elle déteste.

- Tu dois réussir à foutre Cullen dans ton lit…

- Quoi? Mais t'es dingue? J'peux pas le blairer celui-là!

- Ouais mais c'est pas tout, tu dois arriver à le rendre amoureux de toi.

- Bien sûr et moi je veux que Johnny Depp fasse le ménage chez moi en petite soubrette.

- Alors t'es pas capable de faire ça? Allez- quoi c'est pourtant simple avec ton corps. T'a qu'à un peu jouer de tes charmes et t'es sûr de l'avoir.

- Mouais… et si je refuse j'dois faire tes devoirs c'est ça?

- Oui! Mais si tu te sens vraiment pas capable sache que pour le moment je suis en train d'apprendre la trigonométrie et…

- Okay c'est bon j'ai compris… j'ai combien de temps pour faire ton défi à la con?

- Brave fifille. Tu as un mois, c'est sympa encore comme laps de temps non?

- Mémo à moi-même; trouver d'autres amis que toi et de préférence, moi débile en sciences.

- Ahaha, bon j'te laisse, je vais pas tarder à manger et n'oublie pas, tu as un mois à partir de maintenant.

- Oui. Au fait?

- Oui?

- Étouffe-toi avec tes nems!

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le jeune homme, plutôt séduisant, partit laissant Isabella Swan fulminante. Elle n'aimait manifestement pas Edward Cullen mais que ne ferait-elle pas pour être dispensé de feuilles scientifiques où elle n'y comprenait absolument rien. Elle marchait pour aller jusque chez elle et tel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle croisa son ennemi juré depuis deux ans, qui devait assurément l'attendre pour la taquiner comme chaque jour.

Bella, ainsi est-elle surnommée depuis petite, soupira et accéléra sa démarche, ne voulant pas entendre la voix d'un des garçons les plus populaires du lycée de Forks. L'homme avait conscience de sa popularité et n'hésitait pas de son statut pour en faire qu'à sa tête pour faire ce que bon lui semble. Cependant jamais au grand jamais il ne s'était défoulé sur quelqu'un comme Bella et ce apparemment sans réelle raison.

La jeune brune ragea intérieurement de sa tentative ratée d'ignorer le seul garçon qu'elle détestait. En effet, celui-ci avait barré sa route de son bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

- La plus belle de Forks, amour de ma vie, pourquoi tu marches si vite?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, Cullen?

- Enfin ma chérie, pourquoi tu me parles comme ça? Je t'aime vraiment tu sais…

- Cause toujours tu m'intéresses, abruti.

- Que j'aime entendre ses doux mots qui ne me sont que réservé. Alors tu as pensé à ma proposition?

- D'être ta servante? Tu sais où tu peux te mettre ta demande? Tu veux vraiment le savoir?

- On ne sait même plus rire avec toi. Tu sais bien que je te taquine parce que je t'aime.

- Oui, comment ne pas ressentir cet amour, je le perçois à cinq cents mètres à la ronde… Bon c'est pas tout mais je dois rentrer moi.

- On fait un bout de chemin ensemble?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans: fou moi la paix?

- Rien…bon alors à demain ma douce des îles.

Mais Bella ne dit rien, se contentant de continuer son chemin, exaspérée par le comportement enfantin et envahisseur d'une des idoles de la ville. Elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi avait-il dévolu son côté agaçant sur elle, alors que nombreuses filles ne demandaient qu'être à sa place.

La demoiselle continuait sa route et arriva assez vite chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte, déposa son sac sur une chaise qui se trouvait près d'elle et tout en baillant grossièrement, elle prit possession du canapé trois places. Bella prit la télécommande, alluma la télévision et regardait les shows stupides que diffusait la chaîne locale, comme chaque soir. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sentit son ventre crier famine, elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine pour se préparer un petit encas, quand elle se dirigea vers le frigo, elle vit un petit post-it:

Pas là pour la soirée

Y a de la viande dans le frigo

Papa

Elle prit le papier, le chiffonna et le jeta à la poubelle. C'était devenu un acte quotidien depuis que son père avait eut une promotion. Elle prit le steak qui se trouvait dans son frigo, le cuit et prit son assiette devant la télévision. Elle regardait les imbéciles qui se ridiculisaient au nouveau Americain Idol et mangeait tranquillement.

Enfin, elle aurait pu terminé son repas paisiblement si elle n'aurait pas sursauté par le cri d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle jeta sa fourchette et alla vers la fenêtre pour voir ce que ce malade lui voulait. Quand elle ouvrit la vitre, elle cru rêver face à l'absurdité de la scène qui lui était offerte.

Edward Cullen debout près de sa voiture, avec une immense radio relié à un micro où il chantait à pleins poumons une chanson tellement romantique que même pour Bella ça en était écœurant

- Je t'aaaaaaaaaaaaime! Je t'aaaaaaaaime! Comme un fou, comme un soda, comme une staaaaar de cinémaaaaa.

- Non mais t'es pas bien! Arrête de gueuler comme ça! Tu vas m'attirer des ennuis.

- Je t'aaaaaaaaime! Pourquoi tu veux pas comprendre ça, dit-il la bouche collée au micro faisant ainsi écouter la scène à tous les voisins.

- Mais dégage pauvre malade! Tu vois bien que t'emmerde tout le monde!

- Je bouge pas t'en que tu m'invites pas chez toi…

- Mais bouge! Je veux pas te voir!

- Je t'aaaaaaaaaaaime! Je t'aaaaaaaaime, continua-t-il en criant encore plus fort.

- C'est bon, ferme là. Entre!

Edward cessa directement son vacarme infernale et d'une vitesse hors normes, entra dans la maison de Bella; laissant sa radio dehors. La jeune fille le regardait d'un air qui donnerait la chair de poule à n'importe qui… meurtrier, méchant… mais l'adolescent n'y prêta pas une grande attention.

- Alors c'est ici que vit ma douce bien-aimée!

- Mais bordel! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de faire ça? T'imagine maintenant si mon père aurait été là…

- Relax, je savais qu'il était pas là comme beaucoup de tes voisins. Mes vieux sont aussi partit, y a un espèce de bal au centre ville ce soir.

- Alors c'est ça… bon qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

- Rien, mais tu me manquais déjà alors je voulais te témoigner en chanson tout l'amour que je porte pour toi, dit-il en pouffant de rire.

- Pauvre malade! Si c'est que ça, tu peux repartir. J'ai autre chose à faire!

- Bon j'vais être franc. Mes frères ont ramené leurs copines et m'ont gentiment fait comprendre que je devais me casser pour la soirée.

- Et donc t'a direct penser que tu pouvais squatter mon canapé tranquillement.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées. Tu vois qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre.

- Ouais c'est ça. Et tu comptes rester longtemps où je dois te faire à manger tout en te massant les pieds?

- Si c'est ça que t'attend vas-y je t'en prie, dit-il en retirant ses chaussures et posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

- Pff t'es vraiment chiant. Moi je voulais passer une soirée seule sans qu'en m'emmerde…

- Écoute si tu veux, on fait un deal. Tu fais ce que tu as à faire. Moi je reste dans le salon et je dis plus rien, ça te va?

- Mouais… que j'entende plus ta voix ou que je te vois plus jusqu'au retour de mon père!

- Parole de scout!

Bella lui confia la télécommande et monta les escaliers pour aller dans la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin d'un bon bain chaud pour se remonter le moral, c'était même plus qu'évident. Elle fit couler l'eau dans cette immense baignoire et vida le flacon de mousse dedans. Au bout de cinq minutes, l'objet de son désir était emplit d'eau bouillante et moussante. Elle retira ses vêtements et plongea dedans en soupirant de bien être.

Elle prit une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton rendant sa salle de bain extrêmement calme avec un fond de musique classique. Quand elle enfonça sa tête dans l'eau, elle commença à repenser à sa conversation avec Jacob et ce fameux défi…elle se demandait toujours comment elle allait réussir à le séduire sans en être dégoûter ou lassé des blagues énervantes du garçon qui se trouvait dans son salon à l'instant. Un éclair lui transperça la tête.

Il était dans son salon. Elle était dans la baignoire, nue et mouillée. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres; son défi se fera ce soir! C'est la belle occasion, ils sont seuls chez elle, son père ne risque pas de rentrer de sitôt… Elle sortit la tête de l'eau, prit la bouteille de shampoing et en mit sur sa tête, quand ses longs cheveux bruns furent blancs de ce savon, elle se massa le corps avec rendant sa peau encore plus délicate. Elle prit une longue inspiration, se leva de la baignoire, poussa un hurlement sec mais efficace car même pas trois secondes après Edward toquait à la porte pour savoir ce qu'il se passait avant de fermer la lumière de la salle de bain et retourner dans l'eau

- Bella, ça va? Je t'ai entendu crier, tout va bien?

- Non ça va pas… entre s'il te plait, dit-il d'une voix sexy.

- Tu es nue?

- Oui…

- Couvre toi et j'entre…

- La lumière s'est éteinte… je n'y vois plus rien… j'ai peur.

- Tu as peur du noir? Attend j'entre.

Il entra dans cette pièce une forte odeur de cerise vint titiller ses narines, la musique était toujours actionné et c'était une mélodie douce qui ornait l'endroit particulièrement chaud. Il tâta les murs en cherchant en vain l'interrupteur lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le carrelage de la baignoire qui était éclairé par les rayons de la lune, il s'arrêta.

Devant lui se trouvait Bella, complètement nue dont la peau était illuminée par de fins reflets de lumière blanche. Il avala difficilement sa salive et s'avança vers elle, comme pour la rassurer.

- Je ne trouve pas l'interrupteur… Est-ce que ça va?

- J'ai peur… j'ai tellement peur dans le noir. Tu es où? Je ne te vois pas…

- Je suis là, n'aie pas peur, dit-il doucement en effleurant son épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là.

- Tu me rassures… reste près de moi. J'ai peur du noir, dit-elle en simulant des larmes avant de se lever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Edward surprit

- J'ai trop peur. Je veux sortir d'ici. Il y a un essuie parterre.

- C'est bon, je l'ai trouvé, attend je vai…

Mais sa phrase fut coupée lorsqu'il sentit les bras humides de Bella lui encercler le cou. Elle se colla à lui de tout son long, ressentant avec joie le pénis qui commençait à durcir du jeune homme. Elle frotta son bassin contre celui d'Edward et simula une chute, qui bien entendu entraîna le brun aux yeux ambrés avec elle.

Elle se retrouva allongée sur lui. Elle devait avouer que sa dégringolade était beaucoup plus violente qu'elle l'aurait cru car son visage était presque entré en collision avec le nez d'Edward. Elle voulut se redresser mais glissa à cause de l'eau qui se trouvait sur le sol.

Edward Cullen ne savait quoi faire. Isabella Swan était nue et trempée sur lui. Il n'avait plus envie de taquiner, il n'avait plus envie de faire des remarques salaces… non. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant était de prendre Bella dans ses bras, la serrer et l'embrasser.

La jeune femme avait compris qu'elle avait été trop loin en tombant. Elle pensait un instant qu'elle lui avait fait mal surtout lorsqu'elle ne le sentit pas bouger. Elle colla son visage après de l'oreille d'Edward et lui demanda, presque timidement.

- Est-ce que ça va? Je suis désolée, je t'ai fais mal? Edward, tu m'entends?

Mais l'adolescent ne répondit pas. L'esprit trop préoccupé à lutter contre le désir. Bella voulut se redresser mais là, ce fut l'éclair qui parcourut le corps d'Edward. Il l'a prit par les épaules et la plaqua sur lui. Il mit son nez dans la chevelure mouillée de la demoiselle et huma son odeur exquise. De sa main, il descendit pour lui effleurer le bas du dos.

Bella se laissa faire. Elle aimait cette sensation qui lui hérissait les poils de plaisir, elle plaça son visage face à Edward et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes; faisant naître leur premier baiser. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser la langue de l'homme jouer avec la sienne.

C'était absolument incroyable. Elle se sentait tellement bien, elle voulut aller plus loin, oubliant même ce fameux pari. Elle passa ses fines mains sous les vêtements d'Edward pour caresser la peau de ce dernier. Celui-ci sentit qu'il n'allait plus longtemps se contrôler.

En effet, d'un geste rapide, il plaça Bella sous lui en l'embrassant à nouveau. Il retira son t-shirt et Bella commença à déboutonner son pantalon, se lançant bercer par cette atmosphère de luxure absolue. Continuant à s'embrasser langoureusement, Edward se retrouva très vite en tenue d'Adam. Il mit fin au baiser pour laisser ses lèvres vagabonder un peu partout sur le corps en ébullition de Bella. Il déposa de fins baiser sur son cou, puis sa poitrine dont il joua de sa langue avec les tétons déjà durcit de sa futur amante, ensuite il descendit pour arriver à son pubis.

Mais Bella le stoppa. Elle n'en pouvais plus, elle voulait qu'il l'a prenne maintenant.

- Tu es sûre? demanda-t-il près à la pénétrer

- Certaine, vas-y…

Il ne se fit pas prier et pénétra l'antre de la jeune demoiselle, lui faisant arracher un petit cri par la perforation de l'hymen. Un mouvement de va-et-vient débuta pour le plus grand plaisir des deux amants. La salle de bain était baignée de gémissements, de bruit saccadée et du son de deux respirations irrégulières avant d'être coupée par le cri d'une femme arrivée à l'extase très vite suivi par un homme du même état.

Bella fut la première à avoir jouit, c'était sa première fois. Elle n'avait jamais cru que ça allait être aussi bon… mais surtout, elle ne pensait réellement pas que ça allait être avec lui. Ce garçon attirant qu'elle détestait. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait réussit son pari. Elle sourit mais écarquilla les yeux quand elle entendit cette phrase:

- Je t'aime…

Non. Elle ne voulait qu'il l'aime…

* * *

**V**oilà c'est fini pour cette partie

**C**omment l'avez-vous trouver?

**J**e veux tout savoir! Même si vous n'avez pas aimer!

**I**l y aura un lemon dans chaque chapitre

**V**ous êtes prévenus

**B**isous à tous

**N**_ariele_


End file.
